<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Hazbin/Bloodborne Crossover Fic by Frink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696761">Unfinished Hazbin/Bloodborne Crossover Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frink/pseuds/Frink'>Frink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adventure, Horror, Mystery, Retelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frink/pseuds/Frink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably not going to be continued.</p>
<p>Idea I found interesting while brainstorming for new story ideas in a world that I absolutely love.</p>
<p>Would've featured mostly depictions of action from the game with light, Hazbin-style humor sprinkled in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfinished Hazbin/Bloodborne Crossover Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodborne x Hazbin</p>
<p>Good Hunter- Charlie<br/>
Eileen the Crow- Vaggie<br/>
Gherman- Alastor<br/>
Gascoigne- Husk<br/>
Rom- Angel Dust<br/>
Iosefka- Baxter<br/>
Lady Maria- Rosie<br/>
Chapel Dweller- Niffty</p>
<p>Welcome to Yharnam.</p>
<p>A city with a bit of an infestation problem. </p>
<p>Not an infestation of termites or invasive plant species, but of giant, hairy, bloodthirsty beasts and such.</p>
<p>Beasts that will tear you to shreds for even looking at them funny.</p>
<p>Our hero of this story is named Charlie. She is a spunky young woman with pale skin, rosy cheeks and long flowing blonde hair.</p>
<p>Charlie is a hunter, and she has been tasked with ridding the town of Yharnam of this beastly scourge.</p>
<p>Along the way, she'll encounter a variety of strange characters. Some that mean her harm, and some that wish to lend her aid. And some that remain shrouded in mystery.</p>
<p>Our story picks up soon after Charlie wakes up alone in a hospital gurney after receiving some form of blood transfusion...</p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Charlie places a hand to her head, dazed from the moments prior. She stirs herself to her feet, lifting herself off the gurney.</p>
<p>She finds herself in a dingy, dark, unsanitary looking operating room. Her clothes are ratty, grimy, and uncomfortable. On a table to her side is a single note with a simple message.</p>
<p>*Seek paleblood, to transcend the hunt*</p>
<p>"Paleblood eh?" She utters to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You there!" A sharp voice made her jump.<br/>
"Yes, you with the black petticoat, over here!". The voice was coming from the stairs behind her. She slowly turned and cautiously stepped toward the door at the top of the stairs. "It's okay dearie, I don't bite." (Not yet anyway). </p>
<p>The girl asked the name of the stranger on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"You can call me Baxter, and this is my clinic you're standing in. Listen I need you to do me a favor. I can't be seen running around outside on a night like tonight. You know, with all the beasts about? But you're a hunter, so this should be no trouble for you! If you see anyone alive out there with their wits about them, tell them to come to my clinic. I definitely WON'T do anything evil or depraved to them, I swear!"</p>
<p>"Thanks uhh.. I guess I'll keep a look out" Charlie retorted.</p>
<p>"Good luck, and uh, happy hunting!"</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Our hero turns back the way she came, toward the entrance to the clinic. Before she can exit however, the noise of chomping and snarling freezes her in place.</p>
<p>There, in the doorway, seeped in the blood of some faceless victim, was a scourge beast.</p>
<p>A big one too.</p>
<p>Roughly 6 feet tall and about 300 pounds, bloody matted fur from head to toe. Face similar to that of a werewolf. Jagged, razor sharp teeth and claws, and lots of 'em.</p>
<p>Charlie weighed her options. She could try to hide and wait for it to pass, but it seemed rather content on staying right where it's prey lie for the foreseeable future. She could try to run, but there would be no garuntee that she could reach the door in time before it got her. The third option, and her least favorite, was to attempt to fight this monstrosity. But not only was this thing likely bigger, stronger, and faster than her, but she currently was armed with nothing but her bare hands. What a pickle.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Charlie, the scourge beast had made the decision for her by turning around and spotting her. She barely had enough time to mutter a brief obscenity before she was pounced upon and ripped to bloody chunks.</p>
<p>Our hero lie dead as a doornail. Roughly 30 feet from where her adventure began. Such a waste.</p>
<p>Or so one would imagine. The truth is, her death would not come that simply...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>Charlie stirred from her brief encounter with death to arrive in a new and mystical location that took the form of a beautiful garden surrounding an old wooden workshop of some sorts. The plant matter was alien and strange, and the moon clung unusually close in the sky.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, good hunter" a comforting, feminine voice nearly sent Charlie leaping out of her shoes. Upon first glance, this woman appear as just another fair-skinned maiden. But on closer inspection, her true, unsettling nature became more apparent. The skin on her face and fingers was that of translucent porcelain. "As you can see, I am a doll. I am here to assist you on your journey."</p>
<p>"Where am I?" Charlie said, puzzled.</p>
<p>"This is the Hunter's Dream, a place where beast hunters of long past have healed their wounds, honed their skills, and fashioned their various tools."</p>
<p>"I'm seeking something called 'paleblood', can you help me find it?"</p>
<p>"Ah, for that you must speak with Alastor. He's the kind old gentleman sitting near the fire in the workshop"</p>
<p>Charlie walked up the steps and into a warm, cherry-colored study room, lined with with endless books and heaping, serrated metal instruments that she assumed to be weapons.</p>
<p>Sitting in a wheelchair by the fireplace was a sickly looking gentlman with pointy black and red hair, a red suit, razor sharp yellow teeth in a never-ending smile, and tiny black antlers jutting out of his head.</p>
<p>"Ah, you must be the new hunter! How exciting! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart, quite a pleasure!" The figure spoke in a joyful manner.</p>
<p>Charlie paused, surprised by his delightfully hokey mannerisms. "Oh! Y-you must be Alastor. My name is Charlie."</p>
<p>Before she could say anything else, he pulled a serrated hunk of metal off the wall and placed it in her hands. "Here, give this a few swings! It's got a locking hinge mechanism that I designed myself! Gives you that extra bit of range to send those beasties flying!"</p>
<p>"Oh.. th-thank you! I wasn't expecting you to be so uhh... generous?" </p>
<p>"Think nothing of it dear! I was a hunter too, ya know? But that was long ago. Now I just tend to the workshop and advise all the new hunters. But for now, just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good you know!"</p>
<p>Charlie wondered how he was able to speak for so long without taking a breath.</p>
<p>"Oh! Before I forget, you'll need one of these!" Alastor placed a small pistol in her hands. "Doesn't look like much, but in the right hands, it packs quite the wallop!"</p>
<p>"You're too kind, really. Actually I was hoping you might have an idea on where I'm supposed to go."</p>
<p>"Yes, of course! Well, most hunters will wanna make there way up to the temple of Oeden. From there, you can take many different routes. Oh, one place you should absolutely visit is the old college of Byrgenworth. There's a vast wealth of knowledge there. You're sure to find what you're looking for!"</p>
<p>Charlie's suspicion of this fellow grew with each word. How did he know what I was even looking for? And what direction was he even sending me in? For all she could see was impenetrable fog in all directions.</p>
<p>Curious, her eyes drifted toward a glowing headstone, attended by a group of goulish, hand-sized, white figures without eyes or mouths.</p>
<p>Alastor pointed in the headstone's direction. "Here you can reawaken in Central Yharnam. Simply kneel down and place your hand at the base of the stone. Oh! And uh, happy hunting!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Just as the old man had promised, the headstone had taken her back to the slimy, infested streets of Yharnam.</p>
<p>With new weapons in tow, she swiftly slashed her way through the corrupted villagers with ease. These "things" were no longer human and had to be put down. She made her way through the ruined streets and dank sewers until she came across a fallen hunter. Not wanting their equipment to go to waste, she took their garb for herself. A black hat, boots, gloves, and a trench coat for wiping off blood. Now she was a hunter in the truest sense.</p>
<p>It was at this point that she discovered that these monsters had a particular distaste for fire, and she quickly took advantage of this knowledge by improvising a Molotov cocktail with some extra rags and spirits in her inventory.</p>
<p>While exploring the rooftops, she happened across a hidden balcony among the wreckage. There she would meet her first (and closest) companion on her quest.</p>
<p>Charlie cautiously approached the black-robed figure. "H-hello? are you hostile?"</p>
<p>The voice that responded was gruff, yet easy on the ears. Experienced, yet smooth and feminine. "If I was, you would already be dead. Impossible not to hear you stomping around up here." She sighed. "Name's Vaggie, some people call me the crow. I'll give you a guess as to why."</p>
<p>"Is it because you have crow's feet?"</p>
<p>"What?! NO! It's because of my garb! Look at me!"</p>
<p>Charlie looked down at her shoulders. Her cowl was painstakingly crafted to give the image of black crow's feathers. Her mask was hooked like a bird's beak.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry. I think I get it now." Charlie said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Whatever, it's not like I put any effort into this outfit anyway." (She spent 2 hours getting ready this morning)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>